Ascensional Autocratic Republic
A year after their formation in 20 ABY, the Ascensional Autocratic Republic was being hunted down, specifically their leader Arkhous, by both the True Sith Empire and the Galactic Alliance. However, after the return of the Fallen Empire, the Ascensional remnants were brought down by the malevolent empire, with Arkhous brought before the Fallen Emperor Sycthian. After the execution of Arkhous, the remaining Ascensional remnants were presumably completely destroyed. History Formation Ascensional Political Crisis After the disappearance of Garcia Alon of the Ascensional Empire, there was political chaos. Although Nova still held power as an omnipotent god-like figure, the Ascensional Government had political infighting, fighting against each other whilst the Ascensional population suffered. Due to no line of succession, the Ascensional Empire's loyalist government had to form a provisional government against rising nationalism and galactic socialismGalactic Socialism is, to put it simply, fascism/national socialism in the Star Wars universe.. However, the provisional government proved to be unfit for the control of the former empire. Fanzerday Coup d'etat On Fanzerday, in the morning, there were protesters marching along the streets of Yaara's capital city. During the protests, it was reported that the Yaaran Capitol Building was burnt down alongside statues of Garcia Alon. During the coup, the Novus Army marched the streets, led by General Arkhous. The provisional government dispatched a police force to arrest the rebelling army, but they failed to do so, and were massacred. However, survivors of the massacre would join the larger Novus Army. After the provisional government's leader, Cavos Vinn was assassinated, the government crumbled, bringing way to Arkhous seizing the palace and giving an ultranationalism speech to the Ascensions. Arkhous's Premiership Once Arkhous took power and the support of the majority of the Varexian people, he was sent throughout the empire to give his speeches of ultranationalism and galactic socialism. Due to this, he won the support of the people and any political opponents were subsequently thrown out of office or, if resisting, publicly executed. Arkhous also abolished political positions and replaced them with new ones, such as abolishing the Ascensional Civil Protection Force and replacing them with the Grand Varexian Directorate of Galactic Socialists. He also appointed new politicians to become his political advisers. During the beginning of his premiership, Arkhous also rewrote the constitution and began building up the military strength of the Novus Army. Nationalism also was encouraged with the Varexian people to boost up morale. Yaara was also made the capital Partnership with Salvin and Sons Ever since the Ascensions were reigned under the Ascensional Empire, they had close ties to the company of Salvin and Sons, an entertainment, multi-purpose company that produced from simple food to weaponry for the elite. With this partnership, Salvin and Sons supplied Yaara and the Ascensional Autocratic Republic with technology and weapons, whilst the Ascensions supplied prisoners to Salvin and Sons for slavery. With this partnership, the Autocracy grew in power and their fleet expanded, and they were able to create a planetary deflector shield, along with a system-wide blockade in their "core region", which included Dandria, Yaara, Durant, Yalara, and Vosenn. The Greater Durantian Co-Prosperity Sphere The Greater Durantian Co-Prosperity Sphere was a concept created and promulgated for occupied and annexed Durantian territories and populations during the existence of the company by the Ascensional Autocratic Republic and Salvin and Sons. It extended greater than the Durantian System and promoted the cultural and economic unity of the Outer Rim Territories. It also declared the intention to create a self-sufficient "bloc of Outer Rim Planets led by the Varex and free of core world powers". Beginnings of the sphere began when the Ascensional Autocratic Republic occupied various outer rim territories, and attempted to expand to much more than the outer rim, with parts including wild space, and such. During the invasions of such planets, the Ascensions promoted nationalism and pan-outer-rimnismPan-Outer-rimnism is a pan-nationalist political idea that promotes the unity of the Outer Rim into one.. Annexation of the Alart Union The Autocracy had the goal of annexing and integrating the Alart Union into the Autocracy in order to fulfill their goals of pan-Outerinism and Varexian Unity. The Autocracy began a campaign against the Alart Union by occupying Alart Union planets, and began using a weapon known as "Drainanium", a superweapon which drained the life force of each planet it was used upon. Once the Alart Union saw this, they were forced into submission and the Admin of the Alart Union, Clemonce, signed a treaty with the Autocracy, thus integrating the territories of the Alart Union into the Ascensional Empire. Assault on Yaara To be added. Government and Politics Ideology The Grand Varexian Directorate of Galactic Socialists was a far-right political party which formed after the loss of the leader of the Ascensional Empire and the political and financial instability during the months of the provisional government. Whilst in military service, Arkhous wrote a book, The Fight for the Varex, which laid out his plan of transforming Varexian and Ascensional society into one based on race and unity. The ideology of Galactic Socialism, which Arkhous created, brought together elements of fascism from the Galactic Empire, Varexism, and pan-Outer-rimnism, combining them with territorial expansionism and other right wing ideologies with the goal of obtaining more systems (see Greater Durantian Co-Prosperity Sphere) for the Varexian people. The regime attempted to obtain this new territory by attacking Outer Rim Planets and the Alart Union, intending to integrate the Union and other territories into the Autocracy. The regime believed that they were the only ones able to stop the New Republic and the Galactic Alliance. Others deemed life unworthy of life by the Ascensionals included the mentally and physically disabled, cross-breeds of species, Jedi, Sith, asexualsThis was due to the need of producing Ascensions to keep the regime from ending., and Bothans. The regime was against cultural modernism and supported the development of an extensive military at the expense of intellectualism. Creativity and art were stifled, except where they could serve as propaganda media. The party used symbols such as the Torch and Wreath and rituals such as the Galactic Socialist rallies to foster unity and bolster the regime's popularity. Government Rulers of the Regime Amongst high-ranking military personnel, Prime Imperator Arkhous's name was spoken with fear along with that of his prime minister, Xyn Vanos, frequently styled as a "Lady" and treated with a similar fearful deference as Arkhous. Many considered Vanos the imperator's successor in case the Imperator may die. However, the Imperator planned on living forever by gathering host bodies and transferring his essence into each, in order to reign for eternity. However, if Arkhous would ever be killed, it was said that if he was killed, the regime must fall with him too. Nova, one of the true leaders of the regime was to keep the regime in check unless Arkhous was to die. Nova was in charge of ruling the regime, with Arkhous being its puppet, gathering instructions from Nova before delivering speeches. It was said that Nova was the de facto ''leader of the regime, and Arkhous was merely a figurehead, but it was not the case. After Nova's defeat during the Siege of Yaara, Arkhous had total control over the regime, and took over Nova's responsibilities. During the regime's lifespan, there were some rulers leading the regime, such as: Numerous claimants to power before the full regime: * Arkhibald Vaxx (Fanzerday - Thavdosday) * Fonx Cez (Thavdosday - Renofday) Once the regime was in full control: * Nova (''de facto) (??? - 19 ABY) * Arkhous (19 ABY) * Xyn Vanos (Right hand lady) Legislative Branch The Dandrian Senate was a senate only in name. It comprised of various senators and representatives throughout the Greater Durantian Co-Prosperity Sphere. However, although the senate helped make some decisions, all final and actual legislative decisions were made by the Grand Varexian Directorate of Galactic Socialists. Organization To be added. References Category:Factions Category:Governments